Inu and Ib
by Iamai04
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha was Garry?
1. The New Clothes

For those who haven't heard of the indie horror game Ib, Turn back now! Watch a "Let's play" on it via Youtube, and come back once you're done. Inuyasha, Ib cross!

**Chapter one: The New Clothes**

Inuyasha stood in the cool waterfall. He let the water trickle down his human skin. Tonight was a new moon. Kagome had just returned from her time and had dropped off a present for him before he bathed. He washed his black tresses with the foreign object Kagome called "Shampoo." The human was glad to be alone. He let his thoughts wonder. Somehow, they landed on what may be in the bag Kagome had dropped off. He slowly made his way to the edge of the pool he was in. Inuyasha didn't want to be seen by anyone. It wasn't because of his mortal vulnerability, but because he didn't want to be scene naked.

"Not even by Kagome," he had muttered to himself.

The thought of Kagome seeing him naked made him blush. He wrapped himself at the waist with what Kagome had called a "towel." Inuyasha crept over to the grey bag and peeled it open. Inside were strange pieces of cloth. A course pair of grey pants that were tight around the ankles (skinny jeans), a light green plain V-neck short sleeve shirt, and a navy blue jacket that went down to the back of his knees with a frilled collar were all stuffed inside the bag. Next to them, was a pair of big black boots in his size. Inuyasha slid on the clothes and tied the laces on the boots. They fit well. He stuffed his kimono into the grey bag and slid it onto his back.

The half demon didn't have to walk far to find his friends. They all sat around a fire, with an exception of Shippo. He had fallen asleep long before Inuyasha had left for the stream. Kagome shot her head around and saw her newly dressed crush behind her.

"Wow Inuyasha. You look amazing!" the miko exclaimed.

The other two party members had turned to see what Kagome was talking about. Inuyasha blushed and quickly looked away. He had sat down next to Kagome just as a white light had slammed into the group. Nothing was visible but Inuyasha could tell he wasn't alone.

"Kagome?"

No answer.


	2. Ib

For those who haven't heard of the indie horror game Ib, Turn back now! Watch a "Let's play" on it via Youtube, and come back once you're done. Inuyasha, Ib cross!

**Chapter Two: Ib**

Inuyasha had grown very lethargic and had slowly fallen. Unaware to the half demon, his energy was slowly being drained and he soon found himself unconscious.

Xxxx_xxxX

Ib was awaken by her alarm clock. 7:00. She slid out of her bed and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen on the 1st floor. Her mother was there making her favorite breakfast, pancakes.

"Good morning Ib! Happy Birthday. Your father and I have a big surprise for you today. We are going to the museum to see the Geurtena exhibits. Paintings, sculptures, and all kinds of things Ib. I just know you'll love it! Your father has a present for you. Please go see him in the den after you finish eating, Ok?"

Ib gave a slight nod and finished her pancakes. She set her dishes in the sink and trotted to the den to see her father.

"Good morning Father," she quietly whispered.

"Oh good morning Ib. Happy Birthday."

"Mother told me to come see you."

"That's right! I have a present for you." He handed Ib a small white box with a red ribbon. "Keep this with you when we go to the museum."

She left her father and receded to her room. Pulling off her pajamas, she dressed herself in a red skirt with a white blouse, red collar and tie, and brown shoes. Ib ran a brush through her long brown hair. She rubbed her piercing red eyes and walked toward the box. Untying the ribbon, she pulled the lid off to reveal a delicately decorated handkerchief. She folded the piece of cloth and stuck it in her pocket before her mother called her to leave.

Ib and her family drove to the museum and stepped out into the cold, rainy day.


	3. The Blue Rose

For those who haven't heard of the indie horror game Ib, Turn back now! Watch a "Let's play" on it via Youtube, and come back once you're done. Inuyasha, Ib cross!

**Chapter Three: The Blue Rose**

Inuyasha awoke in a bright white room. No. It was more like a hall way. A large mural stretched across one of the walls.

"'The Lost World' by Geurtena" Inuyasha read.

The human heard a rustling behind him. He shot around to see a red eyed cat staring back at him.

"Oh Kilala. It's just you." Inuyasha walked over to the small feline and scooped her up. "Let's try and find out where we are."

A small meow was his only answer. He walked to the door and left the hall. A small couch was guarded by a velvet rope and a painting of a spoon was before it. As he ventured he noticed no one was around. Kilala started to squirm in his arms and he set her down. The small demon bolted down the stairs and to the right. She stopped in front of a blue foot print. Inuyasha caught up with her and saw what she was sniffing. He followed the footprints in front of a mural on the floor.

"'Abyss of the Deep: A world where man will never stand… To portray that world, I have decided to capture it with in a canvas' what's that supposed to mean?" the half demon questioned.

He slowly stepped on the mural and was sliding in. "Come on Kilala. Maybe this is a way out."

The cat chased him into the mural. The two found themselves on a staircase. Behind them was a hard roof. With nowhere else to go, the two went down. It seemed to be another museum. The cat lead Inuyasha to exit to the right through a small door. The words COME INU were plastered all over the walls in red paint.

"Looks like someone was expecting me," Inuyasha joked. He was feeling so vulnerable but was glad to have Kilala.

The pair passed through another door and saw a beautiful blue rose sitting in a vase on a table. Signs next to it read about taking the rose made you connected. With every petal the rose lost is closer you become to death. Reluctantly Inuyasha took the blue rose and kept it close to him. They turned around and found a key. Kilala picked it up and trotted behind Inuyasha. The room that was once covered with a warm invitation was now covered with the word "thief." Inuyasha didn't mind as he slipped through the room. The staircase they had once came down was now covered by a wall. Kilala didn't seem to notice so the human pushed it out of his mind. They continued trekking and came to a door. Of course it was locked, so Inuyasha took the key from Kilala and opened the door. There was a small hallway in front of the door and a section of painted insects that Inuyasha wasn't too fond of. In front of the hall way was a sign.

"'Stay away from the edges!'" he read to the cat. She went first. Strictly staying to the center of the hall way, she passed. As she did, black hands came ripping out of the walls trying to grab the feline. None did much to her delight. Inuyasha slipped through to find another door. Locked. He turned and went back to the original door. Inuyasha and the feline came to another door and went through. The life cycle of a butterfly was painted in different sections. Another door came. It was also unlocked. The couple was greeted by a hole in the floor too big for Inuyasha to jump across. Kilala transformed herself and flew Inuyasha over the hole. They went through the door on the other side and were startled by a headless statue in a red dress. Kilala growled at the mannequin.

"Don't worry Kilala it's only a statue," the half demon calmly said.

The placement seemed to make the plastic body guard the key on the ground. As Inuyasha picked it up, the black leg moved and went in Inuyasha's direction. A clawed hand swiped at the startled Half demon. He was hit and one of the petals fell of the rose. Kilala, in response, grabbed Inuyasha with her fangs and pulled him onto her back. She flew out of the room but the mannequin chased. Kilala flew over the hole. The statue slipped in and disappeared into the darkness that lied below. The man was at a loss of words. He was in an utter state of shock and fear and couldn't even move. The demon cat transformed herself once again and shook him out of his state. He glanced at his rose. He had nine petals left.

"How do I put the petals back?" he thought.

The wound on Inuyasha's chest was bleeding heavily. Kilala remembered a vase on a table just outside the door they were in. She grabbed Inuyasha's rose and ran to place it in the vase. Instantly the water was absorbed and that one fallen petal had grown again. The cat ran to Inuyasha to see if he was ok. The wound was gone and he was fine. After thanking the feline, the two went backed to the locked door and passed through. A large room with eyes was now what had for seen them. A paw print sized hole was in the middle of the hall. Whoever had trapped Inuyasha here didn't expect him to have a cat. She placed her paw in the hole and the walls vibrated. The hole became stretched into another hall way leading to a door.

The two were greeted by a painting with a moving tongue. As Inuyasha walked past it spat at him. Another petal fell off of the rose as a pain had started in his heart. He kept going being careful to keep away from it. Stretching up a hallway, were two doors at opposite ends. To the left a sign read "The liars room." Inuyasha Entered with caution. Each of the six paintings had an inscription on them. He studied them carefully. Two of them agreed with the one in white. One with the one in green, but not one of them agreed with the one in brown. He didn't really care. He left to find the other door there was a combination on it. Lucky for him, Kagome had taught him that whenever you hear a click you've unlocked one of the bolts. He told Kilala to meow whenever she heard a click. 1…6…6… Then Inuyasha hears a click and the door was unlocked. Inside was a small forest of trees. One of the trees had two small wooden red delicious apples. Inuyasha plucked one off the branch and left the room. Kilala ran up to a pair of lips in the wall.

"_So hungry… Give me food… That apple and I will let you pass,"_

Inuyasha held out the apple and the mouth ate it whole.

" _As promised, you may enter"_

The mouth opened into a door way and the two stepped inside. There was now a long hallway with paintings along the wall. A knife was slowly being pulled higher in the each of the paintings until it was gone from the frame. Then it slammed down on Inuyasha. 5 petals trickled off. He stood up and preceded down the stairs. The hall was red the closer they got to the bottom the more worried they became. From what they had already seen, they didn't know what to expect. Through the next door was a large blue statue on the far right was the same statue, but it was red. A door lie above the two in the middle. The feline walked up to it and Inuyasha opened it. A pot was in the display in front of them. Inuyasha placed his rose and the petals grew back. The two exited to the right. What they saw was horrifying. Half of a woman in blue was leaning out of the painting pushing a statue in front of a door. She stared at Inuyasha and lunged for him. Taken off guard he didn't realize she had taken his rose and left the room. Kilala and the half demon chased her half way through the hall. She was much faster and had gone through with ease. Inuyasha was collapsed in the middle of the hall unconscious with pain.

Xxxx_xxxX


End file.
